


🏰 "If It Makes Him Happy, Who Am I To Complain?" 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 0 Feet apArt CauSE tHEY're Gay, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-Centric, Banter, Becky The Chicken - Freeform, Canon LGBTQ Character, Childish Roman, Commoner Virgil, Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fantasy AU, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Historical AU, It just would be iconic if you read other parts to understand the whole story, It'S noT gAY if They'Re YOur PeRsOnal GuArd ThOUgH, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making weapons, Not Straight™️, One-Sided Attraction, Original Plot, Original Universe, Past Royalty, Pinning To The Ground, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, RiGHtTTtTt?, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Tickling, Two BoyS loST in the Woods ToGetHER, Y'alll don't need to read the rest for this to make sense, YouTube, blacksmith Virgil, bow and arrow, castle - Freeform, ee, forest, no prompt, original lore, relationship, thomas sanders - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Anyways, they were having fun. He didn't want to ruin it." No, but, you could have put it in idiot terms," Roman said as he started tickling Virgil. " But..! This is... unprofessional!" Virgil tried to blurt out, almost jumping at the sudden feeling of hands." Aw, you're ticklish? I knew a stubborn meanie like you had something nice in you," He teased as Virgil collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off." You're the meanie here!" Virgil yelled as he pinned the prince to the ground. " I've captured my next victim!" Virgil grinned as he felt Roman's body go limp, the boy seemingly enjoying this.While Virgil has been more hesitant in approaching the prince, Roman seems has seemed to thrown the last few days away from his mind. Virgil is worried about the prince while Roman seems oblivious and playful.But Roman does know what happened in the past few days.He never forgot.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	🏰 "If It Makes Him Happy, Who Am I To Complain?" 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Woop, We're Writing More Of This Series! I Have A Few More Fics From This That Are Gonna Pop Up Soon! I'm Super Excited! I'm Likely Going To Tweak Some Of The Past Parts And Change Descriptions For Them To Be More Exciting! If I'm Lucky, I'll Rewrite Every Summary For Everything I've Done! Also, Please Note My New Schedule For Updating! I'm Just Writing For The Days I Missed.
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 409 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,332 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 38 Seconds

Virgil carved the belly of the bow, making sure to use the sharpest edge of the rock. While he was checking his process, he heard Roman quietly observing him. 

" I know you're there you know," He told the prince. " Oh um.. I didn't mean to! I know I shouldn't be watching you!" He said as he preparing to wander away. "Princey it's fine, I don't trust you anyway on your own," Virgil reasoned. 

Hesitantly, Roman crawled beside him and looked at the bow. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Making a bow and arrow, we'd need one for the journey," He said. 

Virgil noticed the prince gazing at his hands for a split second before focusing on the conversation again. 

" So uh... why don't you make something else like a sword?" Roman said as he redirected the attention away from him. " Well because... we wouldn't have enough time to make a sword out of metal," Virgil explained. "Wood also isn't the best material for swordmaking, it can splint and can get weathered by water quickly," Virgil said.

Roman nudged him with his elbow. "Stopping speaking nerd talk, I just asked a question," Roman smiled. "And I answered that question, was I meant to say something stupid instead?" Virgil teased, allowing the more fun atmosphere to enter the conversation.

Seeing Roman all serious like that, felt...wrong. He should be acting like a complete child, not doubting himself like that. Of course, everyone does but Virgil didn't want him to feel that way if that made sense.

Anyways, they were having fun. He didn't want to ruin it.

" No, but, you could have put it in idiot terms," Roman said as he started tickling Virgil. " But..! This is... unprofessional!" Virgil tried to blurt out, almost jumping at the sudden feeling of hands. 

" Aw, you're ticklish? I knew a stubborn meanie like you had something nice in you," He teased as Virgil collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off. 

" You're the meanie here!" Virgil yelled as he pinned the prince to the ground. " I've captured my next victim!" Virgil grinned as he felt Roman's body go limp, the boy seemingly enjoying this. 

" What a shame! I've been captured!" He dramatically called out. Virgil leaned in closer before Roman spat in his face.

"Ew!" Virgil screamed as he escaped from his clutches.

Maybe make-believe was slightly more fun when Roman was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
